Mabel Albans (young)
If you believe the things I’ve seen on the other side Mabel is eleven. She's 4'9", her hair is black and her eyes are brown, her grip is surprisingly strong and she throws a mean left-hook. She's just moved in with her aunt, but she already has a reputation for trouble; the police already know her by her first name and she's been sent to see the school counselor three times. She doesn't get into fights in school, although she could fight and she could win, and she swears she doesn't hurt herself to her therapists, but they don't believe her. She keeps showing up with bumps and bruises anyway. You wouldn’t go there at all When Mabel was three, her mother swerved off the road to avoid something, rolled the car three times, ended up in a ditch and spent the next year in and out of the hospital. Mabel was found on the side of the road, completely unharmed and perfectly happy. When Mabel was six, her father hung himself from the ceiling fan in the living room. They only found out when she wandered next door and told them her father wouldn't come down to make dinner. They sent her to the first psychologist when she told them the mirror made him do it. It would not be her last. When she was eleven, her mother sent her to live with her Aunt Ellen in a quiet town three whole states away. She was having health problems, her mother said, and it would be better for her than living in the city. Less dead things, Mabel would add, but her mother always got that frightened look when she mentioned dead things. She was wrong, anyway, about there being less dead things. It shouldn’t be the things you’re aiming for Mabel can see all manner of spirits, ghosts, ghouls, and other shadows. She has a pretty good knack for telling what things are and she can judge how dangerous they can be too. She can cast a few spells and open a lot of doors that should stay closed, but mostly she redraws warnings and repairs broken seals. She's an amazing artist, but she keeps her drawings to herself. The last time she showed someone her sketchbook, the other girl wouldn't stop screaming. Mabel's seen dead things all her life; nobody told her they were things to be frightened at, and so she never found them scary. When she started getting into trouble and poking at things she shouldn't, they started hurting her, but once she figured out they were trying to tell her things she got used to it. She likes the dead more than she likes the living. With most people, Mabel tends to be hostile and holds onto an attitude. Sometimes she tells people about them if they look like they'll believe her, but usually she doesn't. She stopped telling people why she keeps getting hurt, but she doesn't lie about it either, so she tends to say nothing at all. She's stubborn that way. She does love to talk about the dead, though, if she gets the chance. She's human mostly. The only thing that indicates she's not entirely is the handprint scar on her back, the palm on her right hip and the fingers stretching all the way to her left shoulder. You better let them sleep Ghosts in Mabel's world don't do much talking. They can't communicate like the living, and often don't know how; usually, they've been dead enough to be several shades of horrifying, and one of the few ways they know how to get their point across is by pulling, biting, scratching, and hitting. Mabel's often injured by the ghosts she tries to communicate with; it's gotten her in trouble before, and it'll get her in trouble in the future. There are other things too, in Mabel's world, things that weren't living once and aren't dead, things with black eyes and too many limbs. For that she grabs her bat, her chalk, and her masks, and she tries to flush them out or keep them in, or figure out what they want. She's seen the Slender Man a few times. She just hopes that he hasn't seen her. It shouldn’t be the way you’re choosing Mabel is a mixture of ghost stories, urban legends, The Messengers, and Creepypasta. She's the opposite of the kids who sit there and scream, she goes out and she does something about it. She doesn't always succeed, but she tries. She's usually armed with salt, chalk, a baseball bat, and some kind of mask. The creatures of the deep, creatures of the deep Mabel is an OC. Lyrics come from 'Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things' by Sparzanza. Category:Resurrected Category:Living